Patient interfaces, such as a nasal mask assembly, for use with blowers and flow generators in the treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB) typically include a soft-patient contacting portion, such as a cushion, and a rigid shell or frame. In use, the patient interface is held in a sealing position by headgear so as to enable a supply of air at positive pressure to be delivered to the patient's airways.
A key factor in the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy is the comfort and fit of the patient interface. While there are a large number of patient interfaces designed for adults, there are relatively few designed to suit infants.